


as long as im with you (percabeth fanfiction)

by Thatdampercyjackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatdampercyjackson/pseuds/Thatdampercyjackson
Summary: Annabeth Chase lived a happy life with her lover, Percy Jackson. The two talked about their plans for Elysium and rebirth shortly before they died.However, these plans were interrupted when Annabeth was born again after she died. This intrigued her very much, and wasn't sure why it happened.She wondered if Percy was born again as well, and if he remembered her like she remembered him.After being reborn for many millennia, the reason for this became clear, and the couple was in grave danger.Would everything go according to plan, or horribly wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Annabeth was alive, she didn't think anything of it. She had no recollection of any past lives, if that even existed, nor did she even speculate whether she'd be alive again. It was something that never crossed the demigod's mind. The second time, however, was very interesting, and, well, bizzare, to say the least.

 

She remembered passing away peacefully in her home when she was 83 years old, with her two children at her side. Percy had passed just the year before. Although this was devastating, she was glad it wasn't the other way around. Annabeth figured her partner would have taken it much harder than she had.

 

Annabeth had been thinking about want the underworld would be like on the few days before her death. Would Percy be there? Would she go to Elysium?

 

Both questions were ridiculous to her, she knew the answers would be yes. But Annabeth couldn't help but speculate. It's one thing to think about the Underworld, and its another to actually be there. However, its another to be dead and awaiting your fate.

 

Yet, Annabeth wouldn't know what this was like, because she didn't go to the Underworld after her passing. She was simply reborn.

 

This immediately caused panic. She felt a doctor's wet, slimy hands caress her gently as she had just come out of her mother's womb.

 

Unable to open her eyes, speak, or do much of anything, really, Annabeth, (was that still her name?) Did the only thing she could. She cried. And she cried as loud as she could, with, as she thought, no good explanation to be honest. Annabeth Chase was just reborn and she was crying? This was a miracle! Right?

 

After years had passed, Annabeth had re-learned how to walk, talk, move around, write, and all that fundamental stuff. Yet one thing had been there from the start, of course, her memories.

 

Coincidentally, her name was the exact same from her previous life. She looked exactly the same. Annabeth found no difference at all between her past life and the present. Except for the fact that this time, of course, she was born in 2076, was now left handed, and had been born in New York.

 

This raised some suspicion. What if Percy had been born in New York? Had he been reborn at all? If so, did her remember like she did? Would he look the same? All of this was so weird. She felt like an old woman trapped in a kids body. Perhaps, this is because she was. At the age of 5, (wouldn't she technically be 88?) Annabeth started Kindergarten. She met a young boy named Perseus Jackson.

 

**So what do you guys think so far? This story idea kinda just popped up in my head so I hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff in the comments...**

 

**♡Have a great day!♡**


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know -- this story is also on wattpad and fanfiction.net! Check out my story on wattpad (my account name is -annabae-) be sure to check it out on there because I post there more often. ;)

At recess, Annabeth sat down on the bench, and started reading a book. It wasn't in Ancient Greek, it was in English. She figured maybe this time she wasn't a demigod. Or maybe she was like Frank and was just lactose intolerant.

 

Ah, Frank. The thought of him and her old friends saddened her. Would Piper be coming back too? Annabeth missed her an awful lot. Tears almost came to her eyes thinking about all the great times the two had. Even though they weren't as close, she missed Hazel, too. Poor, sweet Hazel. She wondered if she was still alive. Maybe.

 

Her train of thought was interrupted when a short boy approached her.

 

"Is your name Annabeth?" He bounced around slightly, and his bright, green eyes bore into her.

 

"No. It's Agatha." She replied, closing the book.

 

"Oh." He retreated, sounding a little disgusted at the horrible name.

 

"I'm joking. It is Annabeth. How did you know?" She teased, hoping to get a funny reaction out of Percy. (At least, who she hoped was Percy!) After all, this may not happen again. She would have to take advantage of this great opportunity.

 

"Um, well..." He fumbled around with his fingers for a bit, looking confused. "You don't remember me?"

 

"What do you mean? Did I see you at the park yesterday? Because it was huge. Sorry if I didnt recognize you, but there were tons of kids. It was a really big playground. It looked like it was made of some sort of metal, aluminum, maybe, no actually nevermind. It couldn't have been aluminum. It was probably steel or copper. But to be honest, I'm not sure how a structure of that size could have been built, but it-"

 

"Wow. You remind me a lot about someone I used to know." His eyes widened, and he looked a little sad.

 

"Who?"

 

"Um, well, a.... friend. We were really close. But she's gone now. She looked exactly like you. And she talked like you to. And she had the same interests and stuff, and I'm guessing you like buildings and architecture and stuff because you were just talking abo-"

 

She tuned him out for a minute, admiring how closely he resembled his past life. His eyes and hair were the same, along with most of his other physical aspects. Annabeth figured she was called, because he looked pretty darn short. She was considered a little tall for her age.

 

"And yeah. But I don't know. Could just be a coincidence." He finished his train of thought, looking down. "Well, I'm gonna go. I think recess is gonna end soon-"

 

"Percy." She cut him off, which caught his attention.

 

"Did I tell you my name?" He looked confused, and tilted his head. He looked focused, as if he was going over their conversation in his head.

 

"I remember you. I was joking. Now sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

 

His face immediately lit up. "Annabeth! It is you! Oh my god you don't know how horrible these past few years were. I remember everything. And I couldn't help but think about you all the time and wonder if I would see you again." He sat down next to her and swing his feet weaiting for a reply.

 

"Hm." Is all she had to say. Out of all the things she had been thinking of, preparing to say if she had seen him again, this was it? A simple, 'Hm'?

 

"Well, um, what's your family like?" He asked eagerly.

 

"Same." Annabeth answered, sighing. "Although this time I see my mother more. But she does leave a lot, on business trips and stuff. And my dad is normally around. They're married. I don't think I'm a demigod this time."

 

"Wow, that's cool. Looks like you struck it rich this time." He smiled. I giggled a bit, and realized he was right. Even though I still wasn't the luckiest person in the world, it was way better than my previous life.

 

"What about your family?" Annabeth asked. She was seriously curious whether or not his father was still there for him this time around.

 

"Better, I think, like yours. My mom is... like Sally. Pretty much the same. My dad is still here too. I don't think I'm a demigod either." Percy paused for a second, as if he were thinking really hard about something. "Hey, Annabeth," he finally said, "Do you think we can see through the mist? Since we remember everything?" He asked.

 

"I would guess so. I don't see why not." Annabeth was surprised. This was a great question, coming from her Seaweed Brain.

 

"Do you know why we're here, Annabeth? Why are we alive again?"

 

"I- I don't know Percy. Do you really think we would still be here if I knew that?"

 

"Are you saying you would kill the both of us?"

 

"No- well.." She sighed. Percy was so frustrating sometimes. "I don't know."

 

"Well that's a first. I figured you would, since you're the smartest person I know and all, even though you're, like 5."

 

"I am not 5! Well, actually... whatever. You get what I mean." She crossed her arms, f furrowing her eyebrows. She felt so weird being trapped in a 5 year-old's body.

 

The recess bell rang, and we headed inside for class. Sadly we weren't in the same class, so we said our goodbyes and promised to meet at that bench after school.

 

Annabeth loved being a kid again, even if it felt super weird. She was fully under the protection of her parents, and didn't have to worry about a single thing, except for the project due next Tuesday. (She really didn't have to worry about because she finished it the day it was assigned.) She had a suspicion Percy would finish the night before it was due, or if he was feeling really lazy, the morning he had to turn it in.

 

Maybe this eternal life thing wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Oooh! So Percy does remember Annabeth!!! Hm...** **I** **wonder what this means!**

**♡** Have a great day!♡


End file.
